Playing With Magic
by Deathdealer99
Summary: R&R. What would happen if the world of magic was really real would we be able to enter it who would die well find out in this story.
1. The Beginning

Playing with magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters accept Geoff.

WARNING: This Fan Fic contains course language and violence.

I lay in my bed barely awake, it's that start of another day how fun is what I think. I'm 15 and my name is Geoff I live in a small town outside of LA my mother died when she was giving birth to me and my father is a drunk I have a older sister who I hardly see anymore she's 28 and is a teacher.

I walk down stairs dressed in all black people think I'm a Goth but there wrong I'm just a normal kid trying to survive in this sad world. My dad is sitting in his normal place watching TV and drinking a beer he looks at me like I'm a freak and I look at him with hate that's how are relationship works out. "Why the hell aren't you in school right now!" he yells to me "because its summer you retard" I say sighing lighting up a cigarette

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he yells "because you're a fuck up who can't get over mom" I say glaring at him "you little prick!" he yells getting up ready to smash my face in but I've already walked out of the house to go see my girlfriend "get your ass back here!" he yells I just give him the finger I don't care about anything anymore this is my life.

I get to my girlfriends house about 10 minutes later "hey what's up?" I ask looking over at her "oh nothing much. Do you want to go smoke a bowl later on?" asks my girlfriend "I don't know depends on if I can get my dad asleep in time" I say sighing "alright well call me if you want to" says my girlfriend kissing me

I kiss her back and walk away I have a new message on my cell phone "Hey Geoff it's Alex your sister give me a call sometime I have a surprise for you. I know I haven't seen you in awhile but trust me this is worth it" says the message "wonder what she wants" I say calling the number back "hello?" answers my sister "hey Alex you rang?" I say "Wow you finally got my message" says my sister

"Yeah, Dad borrowed my cell for something and I just found it anyways what's up?" I ask continuing to walk down to the store that I normally hang around with my friends "Well I just got this really nice house and I was wondering if you'd like to move in I have two extra rooms" says my sister "are you kidding me! Dad will kill both of us if he finds out about this and there's no way in hell he's going to give up the child support checks" I yell in surprise "what so you'd rather live with him?" asks my sister sadly

"You know that's not what I said Alex. I'd love to live with you but we may have to wait till I'm 16" I say "don't worry I have a plan just come meet me at the coffee shop I used to bring you to when you where smaller" says Alex

"Alright I'm heading over there now so if you want to come meet me" I say "alright be there in 20" says Alex hanging up.

She gets there sooner then she said and we sit down "so how you been Geoff?" asks my sister "well let's see are father is a drunk who try's starting shit with me I've been punched pushed and stabbed" I say "so how have you been?" I ask

Alex looks surprised and saddened "I'm sorry Geoff…" she says "don't be" I say taking a sip out of my coffee "have you been going to school?" asks Alex "yes not like it matters" I say

"School matters!" yells Alex "oh don't give me your teacher crap" I say growling "look I'm sorry" says Alex trying to put her hand on my arm but I move it

"Don't be" I say, my cell phone rings "hold on I have to take this" I say walking outside "hello?" I ask "where are you?" asks my father "why the hell do you care?" I ask "because I have a gun to your girlfriends head" says my father I just stop my heart skips a beat "what do you want?" I ask "for you to come home right now and to talk to me" he says "deal" I say hanging up

I run into the store pale as a ghost "I need to go I'll get back to you" I say to my sister "Geoff what's wrong?" asks Alex "nothing stay out of it" I say running out. I know this is a trap but if she dies there's nothing else for me to live for.

I run into the house he's there alone "you lied?" I yell my anger is over the limit now "no go look in your room" says my father. I run to my room to find my girlfriend dead on my bed covered in blood raped "NO!" I yell I fall to the floor in tears he comes up behind me "never walk out on me" he says hitting me in the back of the head with a baseball bat. I fall to the ground and I'm surrdended by darkness.

I wake up in a new room the basement I have a throbbing head ach "arg fuck" I say rubbing the back of my head the TV is on it's on Charmed my old favorite show there saying a spell the one to give them there powers "why not try it" I say. I've always believed in magic it really is the only thing I believe in.

"_Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
Great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power, give us the power." _Is what I say saddening a pentagram appears from under my feet and sucks me in I'm again surrdended by darkness.

This time I wake up on a couch there are three women standing in front of me "god how many times am I going to be hit in the head today?" I ask rubbing my head one of the women look at me "what kind of demon are you?" she asks "what the hell are you smoking? I'm no demon I'm just a normal kid" I say

"Really now? Then why are you dressed in all black?" asks one of the girls "um because it's my favorite color?" I say blinking "he seems mortal enough" says the youngest one "wow you're the smart one" I say getting up but I fall back down my leg seems to be broken

"Prue? He must have been sent to us for a reason" says one of the girls "yeah but what for?" asks Prue "who the hell are you guys and where am I?" I interrupt "okay don't get scared here but where witch's" says the youngest one "that spell worked?" I ask blinking

"You casted a spell?" asks the middle one "uh yeah" I say rubbing my head some more "do you guys have some aspirin or something?" I ask "yep one second" says the youngest one running up the stairs

"What kind of spell did you cast?" asks Prue "well the same one you guys did to get your powers." I say "how do you know that spell it was created from are family" asks Prue "well in my world this is a TV show and I know everything that happens to you guys" I say "what so where not real in your world?" asks Prue "no and there isn't any demons ether well there is but not your kind" I say remembering the death of my loved one I start to tear up

"What's wrong?" asks Prue putting her arm around me "that basterd he killed her…." I say still crying "who killed who?" asks Prue "my dad he shot my girlfriend" I say breaking out in tears now.

Meanwhile upstairs the youngest one is looking in the cabinet for some Advil when her boyfriend Cole shimmers in "Cole where have you been?" asks Phoebe "running around escaping bounty hunters where else" says Cole sighing walking up to Phoebe to kiss her

"I missed you" she says "I missed you to" says Cole hugging her "there's a boy downstairs he's pretty beat up" says Phoebe sadly "oh? How did he get here?" asks Cole "he came from the roof magically" says Phoebe.

I lay in Prue's lab I cried myself to sleep "what are we going to do Piper? We can't send him back to that world" says Prue "I know but would he be okay with living here I mean I would want revenge" says Piper looking into her older sisters eyes

"We'll let him decide when he awakes but for now help me take him up to the spare bed room" says Prue using her powers to lift my sleeping body up the stairs.

I wake up in the morning in a bed my leg is wrapped up, I know I should get to the hospital but right now I have no idea where I am "hello?" I yell someone runs up the stairs its Prue

"Your awake" she says smiling "yeah can you help me get up I think my leg is broken" I say "sure" says Prue walking over giving me her hand. I take it lifting my body up "so where's your white lighter?" I ask Prue stares at me "I thought you knew everything that happened" says Prue "well I do but I'm not sure what's going on right now" I say

"Well Leo is up there he's been there for awhile it seems that there is something going on" says Prue "oh just great" I say rolling my eyes Prue laughs "what it hurts" I say looking down I'm reminded of last night

"I know it hurts to lose someone you loved I lost both my boyfriend and mother" says Prue putting her hand on my shoulder "we where going to leave together just live freely" I say as I run more tears.

Suddenly Cole shimmers in "What are you doing here?" asks Prue "just wondering where Phoebe is" says Cole glaring at me "she's down stairs" says Prue getting ready to attack "alright" says Cole walking out of the room

"I never liked him ether" I say looking up at Prue she gives a slight giggle "why is that?" asks Prue "sorry I cant tell it might piss you off a lot" I say looking down at the cross my mother was wearing when I was born it's a wiccan symbol of protection

"Do you want anything to eat?" asks Prue "sure" I say smiling it's the first time in my life I've been offered food and not having to take it "okay I'll be right back" says Prue running down the stairs.

I wonder if I have magic I mean I said the spell right does that mean I get one of the sisters powers to? "Lamp" I yell nothing happens looks like I don't have Paige's

Prue runs back up with a plate full of food "thanks" I say eating it like it was the first meal I've had in years which it was well the first good meal "wow this is great" I say finishing up "glad you liked it Piper is a great cook" says Prue smiling

"so tell me about your life" says Prue sitting down beside me "well my mother died giving birth to me and my sister is a teacher my father is a drunk who is out of control I was going to move in with my sister before this happened" I say starting to miss my sister "um sorry can I borrow your phone I need to try something" I say "sure" says Prue giving me her cell.

I dial my sisters number or at least what I think is her number there's ringing "hello?" asks a voice "ALEX!" I yell "Geoff is that you?" asks my sister "well duh where are you?" I ask "at home where the hell are you the police are looking for you" says my sister "for what?" I ask

"Your missing" says Alex "yeah your right I am and I plan to stay that way" I say Prue looks at me wondering what where talking about "where's dad?" I ask "he's at home why?" asks Alex "because he killed Rachel" I say punching the wall "hey I just painted that" says Prue

"Alex I'm not coming back" I say "what! Yes you are!" yells my sister "no I wont live like that don't worry I'm being taken care of" I say hanging up the phone "you don't want to go back?" asks Prue "no I cant be near them again all I'll cause is harm" I say.

A/N: Hey R&R and I hope you like this chapter because tune in for more!


	2. Powers,Witchs And Death

Playing with magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters accept Geoff.

WARNING: This Fan Fic contains course language and violence.

* * *

Prue looks at me "alright you can stay but first we need to get some stuff done." Says Prue getting up from the bed that I'm laying in

"Like what?" I ask "like find out what powers you have" says Prue smiling just then Leo orbs in "LEO! Your back!" Screams Prue "yes but no time for that right now Prue" says Leo looking over at me "I guess you're the one" says Leo

"I have a name" I say "sorry. Ryan I'm Leo a white lighter and your new one" says Leo "why? I don't have any powers well none that I know of" I say looking outside of the window "well you do but where going to have to figure out what kind" says Leo putting his hand on my leg to heal it "thank you" I say getting up

"No problem" says Leo looking over to Prue now "may I have a word outside?" asks Leo "sure" says Prue walking outside of the room with Leo

"We have to keep an eye on him he's depressed I can feel his magic but barely" says Leo, Prue looks at him "alright. But it seems I'm the only one he'll talk to right now" says Prue

"Yes I figured that once a child forms a bond with the one who helps him he wont let it go" says Leo quietly "he never had a mother Leo and his father killed someone he loved how is he going to get over that?" asks Prue "I'm not sure Prue but just be there for him for the time being" says Leo walking down stairs to find Piper.

Prue walks back in smiling "so what do you want to do today?" asks Prue smiling "I don't know never been free before want to go see a movie?" I ask smiling back it was nice having someone who I could talk to freely without feeling gilt.

"Sure!" says Prue "oh by the way Leo has some cloths for you, would you like me to go get them?" asks Prue "um sure" I say nodding "okay be right back" says Prue running down the stairs

I look outside still it's so bright and happy here unlike my home town why do these people get good life's and not me? Just then the wall off the bathroom door flew off and went threw the window "oh shit…." I say

Prue comes running up to see if a demon attacked "demon?" asks Prue "no… my power" I say "you found your power?" asks Prue "uh yeah it's the same as yours" I say.

"How can that be?" asks Prue "I don't know maybe where connected some way" I say looking at my hands this is what my anger did what will happen if I unleash all of it?

"Don't worry I'll teach you to control it Geoff" says Prue putting her hand on my shoulder "you're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had" I say a single tear falls from me it's full of blood.

"I know sweetie" says Prue hugging me "let's get going the movie is going to start soon!" says Prue leaving the room so I can get dressed.

* * *

Mean while in the Underworld: "He's becoming more good sir" says a female voice "I won't let no son of mine help the charmed ones!" yells the man "how do you plan to stop this?" asks the female "I'll just have to kill his sister" says the man laughing evilly.

* * *

Back at the manor: I walk down the stairs dressed in some new cloths but there's something wrong. The police haven't come here to find me and my father hasn't been on the news could something have happened is he a demon? "Oh you decided to come down" says Prue smiling I jump when I hear her voice "uh yeah sorry it took me so long" I say.

"No problem. Phoebe and Piper are at work right now and won't be home for awhile so we can do whatever you want to today" says Prue

"Don't you have to go to work?" I ask "no, it's my day off" says Prue sitting back down "alright then let's go see that movie" I say.

We finish the movie two hours later and enter the manor to find my sisters dead body laying on the ground "NO!" I cry my powers activate the whole house shakes "damn him!" I yell Prue looks shocked she doesn't know what to do

"He's dead" I say starting to walk out of the house "Geoff wait you don't know what where dealing with!" yells Prue "I don't care I'm killing who ever did this!" I say

"No you're not going!" yells Prue "try to stop me and I won't be reasonable with you" I say glaring at her "please don't go" says Prue

"I have to you would do the same if it was one of your sisters" I say suddenly a black shadow comes behind me "watch out!" Yells Prue but it's to late I'm taken.

My father the first demon I've seen "hello Geoff" says my father "how dare you" I growl "oh give it a break you didn't love Rachel or your sister you wanted them to die" says my father

"You're a liar" I say my cross starts glowing "ah the gift your mother left you what a stupid witch she was" says my father throwing a knife towards be but I reflect it back

My father makes it turn into dust "why so angry Geoff? Sad because no one ever loved you!" yells my father

"SHUT UP!" I yell this time the cave starts clasping and my father floats up he's choking gasping for breath "I hate you now burn in hell" I say "_Demon of darkness I call thee bring this basterd to your hell and set me free_" I chant then suddenly my dad bursts into flames

I'm back at the manor Prue is still standing there "Geoff?" asks Prue "it's done he's gone" I say looking over at my sisters body "she didn't diverse to die like this" I say

"I know sweetie" says Prue walking towards me "your chest is glowing" says Prue "it's my mother's power she was a witch she blessed this cross" I say smiling weakly

"What was your mothers name sweetie?" asks Prue "Melinda" I say "that's weird that's the name of my great grandmother" says Prue "yeah I know" I say

I walk over to my sister's body "May you rest in peace Alex" I say then I walk upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done please R&R it helps. 


	3. Time Travel

Playing with magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters accept Geoff.

WARNING: This Fan Fic contains course language and violence.

* * *

I sit in my new room remembering my sister such a nice person with so mush to live for why didn't I die instead of her it isn't fair. Prue come's up every now and then to see if I'm alive not that it matters much I have no one to live for anymore "Geoff?" asks Prue "what?" I say "do you want to come down for some dinner?" asks Prue "I'm not hungry" I say laying down

Prue walks away and goes back down stairs "I'm worried Leo" she says "yes, so am I but there's nothing we can do right now" says Leo "I know…" says Prue sighing then a demon shimmers in "where's the boy?" asks the demon

I here something and run down stairs thinking it may be my sister "ah there he is" says the demon "Geoff get out of here!" yells Prue I just ignore her "your kind killed my sister now you die" I say quietly moving my arm making the demon fly into the wall

"so much to learn" says the demon throwing a fire ball at me "looks like you have a lot to learn" I say squirting my eyes making the fireball go right back at him vanishing his sorry ass

"Geoff what's wrong with you! I told you to get away!" yells Prue "I'm sorry if I wanted to kill it" I say walking back up stairs

In the underworld: the same woman stands there "sir your plan is working he is growing more evil" says the women "good go to part 2 kill his friends" says the man walking back into a room

* * *

Back in the manor: "Leo he could have been hurt!" yells Prue "I know Prue but he doesn't care right now we have to keep him safe" says Leo "can you go get Piper and Phoebe?" asks Prue "sure be back soon" says Leo orbing out

I sit in the bathroom just punching the toilet breaking my knuckles and making them bloody "I hate you" I say with so much anger "why did you have to kill her" I say again now getting up walking up to the attic "the book of shadows" I say quietly walking over to it

"I can go back in time and save her both of them" I say quietly drawing a pentagram on the wall then mumbling a spell to create a portal "I'm sorry Prue" I say walking threw it.

I end up in my room three days ago myself has already left which means I can kill my father but I notice something weird my powers aren't working "just great" I say.

I walk outside of my room and I see my dad and Rachel fighting "hey shit face you want me? Come get me!" I yell and my dad turns his head surprised "his powers must have wakened" he thinks.

I just stand there Rachel has run away now it's just me and my dad "you know it's probably good I kill you now you're a murderer" I say "ha not yet boy you don't have any powers here" he says "err how did he know?" I ask myself "by my guess I'm right" says my father powering up a fire ball

"Damn it I wish I could use demonic powers!" I say to myself and the fire ball moves towards me all the sudden a white aura surrounds me "mom" I say quietly and that's when I feel it my powers are back.

I squirt my eyes filled with so much hate and anger that he goes threw the stove setting a explosion and then I'm surrounded in darkness.

"Geoff?" says a women's voice it sounds like Prue it is Prue "wow fire is hot" I say patting off my shirt "where the hell did you go!" yells Prue "I killed my father" I say looking down at my necklace "we killed my father" I say once more

"You changed what happened didn't you?" asked Prue "yes" I say "who came back?" asks Prue "my sister and Rachel" I say once more falling down I'm very weak from all the energy I used.

Prue runs over to me and helps me up "you know something bad is going to happen right?" says Prue "like what?" I ask "I don't know but you messed with time which is bad" says Prue.

A women shimmers in it's my sister "Alex?" I ask "Geoff what are you doing with this scum" asks my sister "she isn't scum. Why are you acting like this?" I ask I have a athame in my pants I'm ready to pull it out if I have to

"What are you talking about bother? Why don't you just come back with me to the underworld?" asks Alex "I'd never go into the underworld nether would you!" I yell "Geoff now" says Prue "not yet" I say telepathically staring into my sisters eyes

"Fine then I'll take you with force" says Alex throwing lightening at Prue "NO!" I yell pushing Prue out of the way to let it hit me I go flying back threw a wall.

"Oh shit! LEO!" yells Prue suddenly Leo orbs in with Piper and Phoebe "what's going on?" asks Leo "DEMON!" screams Prue running over to me.

"The Source?" says Piper "wrong the sources daughter" says Alex throwing an Athame at Piper but I'm back up again and I swap it away "so is that who are father is?" I ask "yes brother now come with me and we'll spare your friends for awhile" says my sister.

"Ha you're full of shit Alex you and me both know you'll kill them as soon as I move" I say still standing in front of the sisters "so where's Rachel she a evil bitch like you to?" I ask "how soon you forget brother you killed her a long time ago" says Alex

I look shocked why would I kill the one I love? "I shouldn't have done this" I say telepathically to Prue "well time to fix my mistake. Alex you where good once I hope you rest in peace" I say my necklace glows with a white aura "_The spells I have done let them be reversed let all who died be dead once more allow time to go back_" I chant my sisters body is back on the ground.

"So that means I'm part demon then?" I ask "yes but it doesn't mean your evil you can choose to fight for good" says Prue putting her hand on my shoulder "I know and I'm going to kill my father" I say.

Three days later: It's been three days since my trip to the past so much I have learned I'm now living with the charmed ones Andy made it possible for Prue to be my mother this is how the story begins and how soon my end comes.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen next! Who knows! But you guys have to review so I keep adding on so what are you waiting for? 


	4. Dreams and Demons

Playing with magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters accept Geoff.

WARNING: This Fan Fic contains course language and violence.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

I wake up its been a long night I keep having dreams of deaths but that isn't my power so why is it happening? "Geoff you awake?" asks Prue "mm now I am" I say yawning and rubbing my eyes

"well time to get up we need to get you cloths and head to the market for Piper" says Prue "yeah just give me five minutes" I say sitting up I notice my arm bleeding "that's new" I say to myself

I run down the stairs five minutes later hoping to catch a cup of coffee "Prue did you save me any coffee?" I ask tiredly "yes you can have one cup that's all" says Prue "as long as I wake I don't care" I say putting four sugars and four creams in it "how can you stand that?" asks Prue "very easy watch" I say drinking it down "like that" I say smirking

"smart ass" mumbles Prue grabbing her purse and leading me out to her corvette "first we stop over at the mall because you really cant keep wearing Leos cloths" says Prue as we drive to the mall "couldn't we have done this in the afternoon I like never get up at this time" I say sighing

"Sorry but get used to it you might think I'm hard on you but trust me you'll love me for it later on" says Prue smiling she was happy that she got to mother someone again her sisters where grown up now and she accepted that

"Whatever you say Prue" I say turning up the music my favorite song "Bullet Proof Skin" was on. "Turn that crap off" yells Prue "how can you call that crap its good music" I argue "because I'm older and it's my car" argues Prue "fine you win" I say sighing in defeat.

We get to the mall its packed "how the hell do people get up so early?" I ask "well for one not everyone is a vampire like you" says Prue "ha very funny" I say sarcastily.

$200 later and where finished "I need sleep now or more coffee" I say annoyed "you can once we get home don't worry" says Prue wondering what's gotten into me all I want to do is sleep now I want to try to find out how to stop these murders

"Geoff I need to ask you something important and don't get mad" says Prue "what?" I ask "are you depressed?" asks Prue "no why would I be?" I ask surprised at her question "because your family is like dead" says Prue "at first I a met I was depressed but shit happens" I say not really telling the truth I'm still depressed but I don't like showing my feelings.

We get home soon after where finished with the market I bring my cloths upstairs and wonder if I should have told her the truth does she know I'm lying? There's a knock on my door "yeah?" I ask "just wondering if you where hungry" says piper "um sorry not very just want to get a good 12 hours" I say smiling finishing up.

I grab a cigarette and open my window "they shouldn't smell this" I say to myself lighting it up it's been my first in about three days and I've been having big cravings. "Geoff?" asks Prue at the door I just freeze not like Piper freeze but this freeze "what's that smell?" asks Prue "um nothing Prue what do you need?" I ask throwing the cigarette out the window "just wondering if you know where I put my car keys" says Prue

"Nope sorry" I say sighing there goes my last cigarette now I have to figure out a way to get more without Andy finding out.

Next Day: I run down the stairs around 3pm "Hey Prue can I have like $10?" I ask "for what?" asks Prue "food I'm going skateboarding probably going to get hungry" I say "alright I guess just be back by seven" says Prue giving me a ten dollar bill. "Sure thing" I say running outside.

My skateboard is outside so I quickly grab it and head out to find a store that will sell me smokes. The first store I enter I see Andy "oh shit" I say to myself "Hey Geoff, how is it going?" asks Andy "alright I guess just chilling" I say "are you wearing a helmet?" asks Andy "no why would I be?" I ask "because its illegal not to" says Andy "ah come on your not going to arrest me are you?" I ask "no not today but I hope you decide to" says Andy walking out.

"Yeah can I get a pack of A-Cravens?" I ask the man "sure that'll be $5" says the guy handing me the pack "here you go" I say giving him the money and walking out. Little did I know that Andy was watching me and was on the phone with Prue.

I come home around seven with a half a pack of cigarettes left "so I hear you met up with Andy" says Prue as soon as I walk into the door "um yeah we just talked for a bit" I say "yeah and bought smokes" says Prue oh shit I'm in big trouble now "yeah I kind of smoke" I say

"I'm not mad about that I'm mad that you lied to me" says Prue "well if I asked you if you would buy me smokes you'd say no" I say "how do you know that?" asks Prue "because most adults do?" I ask "you know Andy could have arrested that guy but he didn't" says Prue "sorry" I say walking up stairs "I'm not finished talking to you" says Prue "well I am" I say continuing to walk upstairs.

I close my door I feel so bad now she's right I shouldn't have lied to her but I'm not going to a met it. Prue comes up three hours later to see if I'm still alive. "Geoff?" asks Prue "hm? Something you need?" I ask "no just checking up on you" says Prue.

"Oh well I'm fine just reading" I say but that's not really true I'm writing in my journal about my dreams to keep track of them its all a big puzzle I wonder if they'll add up soon.

"Alright, Piper made dinner if you want to come down and grab something and I'm going out with Andy" says Prue "alright have fun" I say.

Next morning: I wake up another dream this time of a women being raped and murdered "I have to help these people but how? Prue will kill me if I just disappear" I say quietly not knowing there was someone in the room "why would I kill you?" asks Prue "oh FUCK" I say "nice words now spill" says Prue "I think I might have gained my mothers power to" I say

"Which was that?" asks Prue "from what Alex always told me she had premonitions" I say "so you have two of are powers?" asks Prue "yes I think" I say sighing.

"We'll talk to Phoebe about it later but for now its time to get up" says Prue "are you mad at me?" I ask "no never sweetie just disappointed" says Prue

I walk down stairs and grab a glass of OJ when I'm sucked into another premonition it shows being thrown threw a wall then I'm sucked out "I can tell this is going to give me major head aches" I say sighing.

"Geoff? Where's my purse?" asks Prue "how should I know? I never touch it" I say finishing my juice "I'm going outside for a cigarette" I yell walking outside

A demon apper's in front of me "let me guess my father sent you" I say, I have some demonic powers but don't show them around Prue or any other people unless I have to I promised her I wouldn't use them.

"Your father?" asks the demon "yes my father the source so I ask is he trying to win me over still?" I ask the demon looks shocked and starts to back away "guess not to bad" I say throwing the fire ball at him incinerating him

I walk back inside after I finish my smoke "Stupid demons" I say "you where attacked?" asked Prue "yes but I handled him" I say.

"Wanna go with me to see Andy? He needs help with a case" says Prue "sure no problem" I say grabbing my wallet and walking outside with Prue.

* * *

A/N: READ AND REVIEW! Cant stress that enough please it helps. 


	5. Greving and Deaths

Playing with magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters accept Geoff.

WARNING: This Fan Fic contains course language and violence.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

I sit bored out of my mind Prue and Andy wouldn't stop arguing about there relationship problems "you guys are like a old married couple" I groan I just get two looks "wow if looks could kill me I'd be burning in hell right now" I say smirking

I decide to leave them and walk outside there's demons everywhere "how the hell could no one have seen them?" I say to myself just staying close to the wall so they couldn't see me. "Sir, everything is set we are ready to enter the building" says one of the demons "good bring me the boy and his mother" says the demon grinning evilly

I just zone out there "they want us?" I ask myself then walk from the wall "hey shit face you want me come get me!" I yell I really have no idea what I'm doing but I have to protect Prue.

Six demon's come towards me "now that's not fair good thing I have this" I say making a fire ball with most of my energy then throwing it at the three "oops did I do that?" I ask smirking

Prue here's screaming outside "Andy stay here k? Geoff isn't back yet" says Prue not even waiting for his answer before running out to see what's going on.

I killed about half the demons now I'm breathing hard I've lost a lot of my energy "is that all you have boy?" asks the demon "not even close Cole" I say he stares at me "yeah I know it's you" I say.

Prue hears what I say she's angry very angry "how dare you!" yells Prue looking at Cole "there both here grab them" he says "not so fast" I say using the last of my energy sending five energy balls killing the rest of the demons and hurting Cole badly. I fall to the ground no energy left I'm starting to die.

Prue looks at Cole with so much anger sending him flying back into a car then she runs over to me "Geoff get up" says Prue "I cant I'm sorry Prue get out of here" I say breathing hard "oh fuck no not with out you" says Prue I look at her my eyes have changed color "get out of here!" I yell growling something is happening to me I'm changing.

Prue looks startled and runs back into the police station, I float up my skin is now pitch black and Cole has already turned he looks at me "so you have some neat powers?" asks Cole growling "wouldn't you like to know" I say (In his demon form he looks a lot like Cole but can summon things like Phoebe did in the episode called Is There A Woggy In The House) A sword appears in my hand.

"Ah like the sources true son" says Cole throwing two energy balls at me I shimmer from them and end up behind him putting my sword threw his stomach "may you never hurt anymore people" I whisper in his ear ripping the sword out. Cole is now dead I fall to the ground completely wiped of energy my whole world turns to black.

I wake up in a hospital bed Prue's laying beside me "did I hurt her?" I ask myself Andy see's that I'm awake "what happened?" he asks "demons attacked they where going to take me and Prue but I tried stopping them what happened to her?" I ask "she was stabbed" says Andy "did they find the weapon?" I ask "no not yet" he says.

I start getting up "hey wait what are you doing?" asks Andy "going to find the one who did it" I say holding my side "oh no your not" says Andy "you cant stop me so yes I am" I say ripping the cords out "LEO" I yell he orbs in "what?" asks Leo "can you heal her?" I ask "heal who?" asks Leo looking at me confused "Prue right behind you" I say

"What happened?" he yells "demons attacked" I say looking over to Andy "take her home don't tell her where I am" I say shimmering out (one of his demonic powers)

I'm in the underworld now walking around. I see a demon "hey you come here" I say "what the hell do you want?" asks the demon "I want to know who stabbed the charmed one she was supposed to be kept alive and brought here" I say staring into his eyes doing the freaky source trick "I'm sorry sire, it was giddan" says the demon "thank you" I say turning him into ash.

I shimmer into magic school "don't worry I'm a Charmed one" I say to one of the teachers "where's Giddan?" I ask "he's in his office would you like me to get him?" asks one of the women "yes please" I say waiting for the fucker to come.

Giddan looks at me "so why did you stab her?" I ask getting right to the point "what are you talking about child?" asks Giddan "I'm talking about my mother being stabbed so why did you do it?" I yell

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" yells Giddan "fine" I say shimmering out to the Golden Gate Bridge. I sit down mediating I wonder what to do he's in elder I'll be dead if I decide to kill him but if I let him live he'll continue killing what to do

I shimmer back to the manor a few hours later to find Prue "how are you doing?" I ask "alright why did you leave?" asks Prue "needed to find out something's" I say sitting down "does Phoebe know?" I ask "no, she doesn't not yet. Want me to tell her?" asks Prue "yeah go for it I'm going to sleep" I say walking up the stairs.

I wake up in the middle of the night hearing crying "god now I feel bad for defending myself" I say getting up to go check on her. "Hey, Phoebe you okay?" I ask gently "why do you care?" asks Phoebe meanly this just ticks me right off now "because I was trying to comfort you but I guess you don't want me to at least I could kill him unlike you" I say walking out slamming her door.

* * *

A/N: hey hope you liked this chapter. I will not be putting up anymore until I get some reviews. 


	6. Cuts and Friends

Playing with magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters accept Geoff.

WARNING: This Fan Fic contains course language and violence.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW!

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and to the ones about magic I know it's real and stuff but I wasn't saying it wasn't real but there are some people who don't believe in it and I was respecting that.

* * *

Over the past three days Phoebe has been ignoring me Piper and Prue keep edging me to make peace with her but I did what was right and that's all that matters.

"Geoff?" asks Prue I look over at her they've put me in magic school I'm currently studying "what's up?" I ask "Andy asked me something and you're the only one who's going to know this right now…. He asked me to marry him" says Prue "okay?" I ask in shock "are you okay with it?" asks Prue "yeah I'm fine but that's like a bomb shell on me you know?" I say "sorry" says Prue "its okay but hell go for it" I say smiling

Prue hugs me then walks away "hope she knows what she's getting into" I say sighing going back to my homework I'm currently working on a essay on why magic is not allowed to be used for personal gain.

Piper knocks on my door I look over "yes?" I ask "have you talked to Phoebe?" asks Piper "no I haven't and I don't plan to ether" I say stubbornly "why not Geoff it was a mistake so what" says Piper "it wasn't a mistake he tried killing me and Prue!" I yell

"Your right he did but that's not the point!" yells Piper "then what's the point letting your sister die?" I ask glaring at her that's when it comes she slaps me across the face very hard to "get out of my room" I say glaring at her "fine" says Piper walking out slamming the door

A red mark appears on my face I'm just fuming pissed now which normally isn't good my powers go nuts the glass in my window shatters my bed smashes into the wall Prue runs into my room "what the hell happened?" yells Prue "your sister slapped me" I say breathing hard "wow you must have pissed her off big time…" says Prue "she was the one saying I didn't have to kill Cole" I say

"Well Geoff she's like that sometimes" says Prue "so why don't you want to say sorry just between you and me" asks Prue "I saw what happens to him I wanted to spare you guys the pain" I say looking away "sweetie one thing you have to learn in life is that you can never save someone from that kind of pain" says Prue hugging me tightly "I was trying to protect us" I say starting to cry

"I know honey I know" says Prue rubbing my back but we didn't know Phoebe was standing there feeling even guiltier "let's go say sorry okay?" says Prue "alright" I say quietly Phoebe quickly runs down silently. We walk down stairs and little did I know there was a dark lighter interpreting my thoughts "_you cant help anyone anymore" _says the dark lighter to me "I cant help anyone" I mumble Prue doesn't notice.

Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table having a coffee when they see us two coming down "I just wanted to say sorry for being such a ass-" I say before suddenly a demon shimmers behind me slitting my throat I fall to the ground

Prue's in shock so Piper takes it into her hands and blows the demon up "LEO!" yells Piper, Phoebe looks at my body with tears in her eyes blood is running out of my neck I don't have that much longer to live

Leo orbs in looking at Piper "what!" yells Leo "Geoff ground blood" says Piper and Leo gets right to work healing me "what's taking so long?" asks Piper "he almost died" says Leo finishing up "what happened?" I asked rubbing my head Prue is just standing there "you where killed for a second there" says Piper "ah that most have been fun" I say poking Prue "hey?" I ask

Prue snaps out of it and just stares "you died" she says "no I didn't Prue everything is fine" I tell her "I'm so sorry" whispers Prue "you did nothing wrong" I say pulling her into a hug which involved Phoebe and Piper jumping in.

Andy comes by later to see Prue "hey, how are you doing?" asks Andy "let's see my son died on me like a half hour ago how would you feel?" asks Prue "very bad but Prue he's still here and that's all that matters" says Andy sitting beside his soon to be wife.

Prue and Andy fell asleep soon after I came down just seeing them made me wish I had real parents instead of a demon father who's trying to kill us all and a dead mother "have a nice life" I say _"you are worthless" _says the dark lighter making me feel so down "bye" I say quietly shimmering out to the golden gate bridge.

"PRUE!" yells Phoebe waking up both Prue and Andy "huh?" says Prue yawning "I just had a premonition of Geoff jumping" says Phoebe out of breath "what! Where when!" yells Prue "golden gate and I don't know" says Phoebe tears are running down her face "did you see anyone with him?" asks Prue "a man" says Phoebe "we need to save him" says Prue

"But Leo and Piper are out" says Phoebe "Prue astral" says Phoebe once more "okay" says Prue. A red flare appears behind me _"you kill everyone you love" _says the dark lighter "I kill them" I say tears forming down my face "No Geoff you help" says Prue "Prue?" I ask turning around "yes its me" she says _"jump" _says the dark lighter "I'm sorry Prue" I say "don't do it" says Prue

My father saddening flames in front of all three of us "how dare you" he starts saying the dark lighter appears now "Prue get out of here" I say "sire" says the dark lighter "don't give me your sire crap your trying to kill my son" he says making a fire ball "wait hold up why the hell do you care?" I ask "because I'm still your father" says my dad killing the dark lighter "thanks I guess" I say

"Not so fast" says my dad "what?" I ask "your coming with me" says my dad "over my dead body" I say shimmering back to the manor. "Oh my god Geoff are you okay?" yells Prue hugging me tightly "oh god my ribs" I say "sorry" says Prue letting me go "yeah I'm fine thanks to my father" I say "what did he do?" asks Prue "asked me to join him what else" I say

"What!" yells Prue "don't worry its fine" I say sitting down "no it isn't you almost jumped" says Prue "no I wasn't I was actually about to put this athame threw his stomach" I say throwing the athame on the table its covered in blood "why is there blood on it?" asks Prue "oh shit" I think to myself "I don't know I just found it" I say.

"My ass Geoff what happened?" asks Prue "nothing" I say "you know you're a really bad liar even worse then Grams" says Prue.

* * *

Up there or whatever they called it: a female white lighter and an elder where standing talking "he's suffering from depression he might lose his way" says the elder "what do you want me to do?" asks the female white lighter "guild him" says the elder "will do" says the female "I'll be waiting on your results" says the elder.

* * *

Back in the Manor: I lay down in my bed they don't know I'm cutting yet but they will soon if I'm not careful I don't know how the blood got on that athame is someone out to get me? The female white lighter sits in the shadows watching me "what am I to do?" she asks quietly orbing back up to wherever the hell it is

I wake up in the morning feeling like crap I go into the washroom and begin to shower. While in the shower I see that the cuts on my wrists are healed "who healed those?" I ask myself looking around I see a shadow walking around. I quickly put a towel around me then jump out waving my arm making the person fly threw the door.

Prue hears some crashing from her room "oh shit" yells Prue jumping up running to see what's going on instead she finds me in a towel and a young female laying on the ground "what are you doing?" Asks Prue blinking "um" I say thinking how bad this looks "she came in on me" I say running into my room to get dressed.

Prue helps the young girl up "who are you?" asks Prue "I'm Geoff's new white lighter" says the woman "can I get a name?" Asks Prue "Emily" says the white lighter "well nice to meet you but Leo is his white lighter is he not?" Asks Prue "no he's your white lighter Geoff doesn't have one of his own yet and that's where I come in" says Emily "okay let's go down stairs" says Prue leading her down stairs.

I walk out of my room fully dressed "where did everyone go?" I ask blinking I have my favorite Athame in my back pocket for protection, I run down stairs to find out what the hell is going on "Geoff?" asks Prue "yes?" I ask "this is your white lighter" says Prue "thought Leo was my white lighter" I say "well I guess he isn't" says Prue, Emily gets up and walks over to me shaking my hand "nice to meet you" she says "whatever" I say.

"Prue I'm going out" I say walking out of the door "wow what's up with him today?" asks Prue "he's a teenager it happens" says Emily "alright so if you want to stay for a cup of coffee or go wherever you guys go" says Prue "coffee please" says Emily "alright coming up" says Prue.

I'm walking down a street "my white lighter knows I cut great" I say to myself stopping over at a small abandoned park to sit down when a demon shimmers in behind me "your father would like to see you" says the demon "tell him to go fuck himself" I say

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that you are to come with me" says the demon I look over at him "how about this" I say throwing a fire ball at him killing him.

Emily orbs in front of me "how did you find out?" I ask "Geoff I've been watching you for awhile I know what you've been threw" says Emily "why didn't you save me from him then?" I ask "you wouldn't let me" she says "fuck what are you saying if I knew you where there yes I would have let you help me!" I yell Emily looks taken back "the past doesn't matter now what matters is I'm here for you" says Emily

I get up "take me home please" I say "okay" says Emily taking my hand orbing us back to the Manor.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review and feel free to send me suggestions. 


End file.
